


Beg for it.

by MessyWorld



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Infidelity, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Work, Slut Shaming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessyWorld/pseuds/MessyWorld
Summary: You work at the same hospital as the famous surgeon Dr. Martin Whitly, during a drunken evening, you slept together and since then he has been avoiding you and acting as if nothing had happened. But you can't forget the intense pleasure you felt that night and you want to feel his skin against yours once again… And you always get what you want.
Relationships: Jessica Whitly & Martin Whitly, Martin Whitly/Reader, Martin Whitly/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Beg for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys ! This fanfiction is a one-shot but maybe I'll continue the story, I don't know... What do you think? Constructive criticism are welcome, English is not my first language so I apologize for possible mistakes. If you see errors, please tell me! :)
> 
> I'm so thirsty for Martin Whitly, I needed to do this. Please, check the tags, it's going to be rough, don't like don't read.
> 
> Have fun !

Your office was barely lit, your lab coat delicately placed on your desk chair. You took off your black pumps and slides your skirt along your soft legs and you gently folded it back on your desk. Then you unbuttoned your white blouse which joined your skirt a few minutes later. Now you were only wearing black and red underwear made of lace. You put your labo coat and your pumps back on. Feeling so naked under your pure white coat excited you so much, you were imagining his face the moment you would open it and a smirk began to show on your angelic face. You walked towards the mirror you have installed in your office and you painted your lips with a bloody-red lipstick, his favorite color.

You were now walking in the surgeon's hallway towards his office, the nocturnal silence of the hospital made the sound of your heels resonate at every step.

*Knock knock knock*

" Enter ", he growled

You opened the door slowy, he did not look up from his paper work.

" Good evening, my sweet Martin " You whispered in a husky voice.

The surgeon looked up and a cold mask of indifference fell across his features.

" Y/n, what do you want ? " He sighed before reporting his eyes to his paperwork.

You knew that Martin Whitly was known for his selfishness, narcissism and arrogance, but he wasn't going to be able to play this game with you for very long.

The silence stretched out between you and him but you decided to break it.

"Why are you acting like nothing happened, Martin?" You asked. You locked the door and leaned lasciviously against it. Hearing the lock, the surgeon looked at you with an irritated expression.

He cleared his throat and crossed his arms on his chest and leaned against his seat before sighing "Look, we had a lot of fun, but it was a big mistake. I don't think we should mix our work and relationships. I was drunk and I had an argument with Jessica before the party... But I love my wife. I don't want to hear about it anymore. Now, if you don't mind..." he was showing the door with his hand.

You were staring at him with an arrogant smirk. You stepped forward to take the free chair in front of his desk and placed it against the door, lowering down so that he could have a nice view of the curve of your butt. Then you sat on that chair and while you were making eye-contact with him you slowly spread your legs so he could see that you had nothing under your lab coat.

He took a look between your legs “Y/N, stop it.” there was a note of warning in Martin’s tone. 

" Stop what ? " you asked innocently, mimicking a child's pout.

" Stop acting like a whore and get-out of my office, now. " he growled. His chest was rising fast now and you could see that his eyes were darker, his pupils dilated. You could see his little pepper and salt curls shaking due to the speed of his breathing.

You made a fake outraged expression. His words were rough but you loved it when he dirty-talked to you. You started to unbutton your lab coat while getting up from the chair 

" You want me to get out of here… ? " You asked, biting your bottom lip.

" Please Y/N, stop… " he muttered, closing his eyes. You knew he was trying to contain himself, you knew what was driving him crazy. You knew he liked to be in control, especially during sex. You knew you had to provoke him to make him tick.

You smiled at him with a defiant attitude and you whispered " Make me. " You had completely unbuttoned your coat and let it fall to the ground.

In a matter of seconds, you were shoved up against the wall, Martin’s hand having a firm grip on your hair, his face mere inches away from yours.

" Waaaw, it seems the little boy is upset, pathetic attempt of domination. Do you think you're scaring me? Do you think you're hurting me ? " You mocked.

You knew you were playing a dangerous game. You didn't know what Martin was capable of and you knew he had a rather unconventional temperament but you didn't care, you just wanted to feel his cock filling you up like that night. His hand let go of your hair to hold your chin firmly and you whimpered in pain. You were pretty sure his fingers were going to leave bruises on your cheeks.

"Oh, did I hurt you ? " he mocked," but that's why you came dressed like a slut in my office, right ? " he whispered.

You felt the heat rising between your legs, you leaned forward to kiss him when he pushed you brutally against the wall. 

"T-t-t-t-t-t, no. You want to behave like a whore? So I'm gonna treat you like a whore. No kissing. " Your cheeks were burning with lust. He grabbed your hand and pressed the palm against the front of his pants. You could feel his thick, hard cock pressing against his pants. 

"You feel that?" he growled. " That is your fault and you’re going to pay for it. " He roughly turned you around and shoved you hard against the wall. You were too aroused to speak. You could feel his clothes scraping your skin. His hot breath in your neck made you shiver of desire.

He couldn't see it but now you were smiling, satisfied. He was going to give you what you wanted. In fact, you were in control, but he didn't even realize it and it was even more satisfying.

"You want me to hurt you, don't you ? " he whispered in your ear. But you couldn't say a word, you felt his bulge against your butt and you couldn't think of anything else. "What's going on, Y/n ? Cat got your sassy tongue? " Then you felt a strong hand falling against your left buttock, leaving a red mark.

You shuddered in pain and pleasure. " Answer me, whore. " he ordered

" Yes " you whispered out of breath.

You heard him unbuckle his belt. « You want me to fuck you ? Huh ? Beg for it. "

" Please Martin… " you begged

“Please, what ? You know how to address me.” he pressed against you, his lips so close to your ear.

" Please Doctor Whitly… Please fuck me… I need your cock so much… " You said desperately, rubbing your ass against his hard cock.

He growled in pleasure and ripped your panties before burying his full length in your wet pussy, you screamed with surprise and pleasure the intrusion was so brutal but so exquisite. You loved feeling your pussy full of his cock. Martin covered your mouth with his hand so your moans could not be heard by the other employees.

" Shhhh, you-don’t-want-them-to-here-what-a-slut-you-are, don’t you ? " He punctuated each word with a wild thrust against your already reddened skin. The sound of his hips banging against your ass was obscene. You were so turned on, the release was coming.

" Doctor… W-Whitly i-i’m… " He immediately understood that you were going to come and suddenly he took his cock out of your pussy. You gave a growl of frustration and he made you turn around. Your irritation crackled, you knew he was deliberately frustrating you to get control. You looked at him with angry eyes, your eyebrows frowned. The arrogant smile was on his face now but no longer on yours.

" You fucking twat… " you whispered between your clenched teeth.

He giggled before stroking your hair gently and then had a firm grip on it and pressured you to get down on your knees. You let yourself slide against the wall to find yourself a few inches from his hard cock. You could smell the scent of your wetness on his manhood. 

"What are you waiting for? " he urged. "I'm a little surprised you haven't started to swallow it yet, that's what you do best... » he mocked.

You raised your eyes to his grinning face and said " Go fuck your… " but before you could finish your sentence, he took the opportunity of the opening of your mouth to put his full length in your throat. You didn't have a gag reflex, you practiced for him, to be able to give him as much pleasure as he wanted to take from you. He started moving his hips slowly, coming out of your throat completely and getting in deep again and again. Despite the intrusion of his member, you didn't want to throw up, but the friction in your throat was a little painful and a little tear ran down your cheek because of your filled throat, he erased it gently from your cheek with his thumb.

"Mhmmmmm ooohhhhh yeah..." he moaned as he speeded up the movement of his hips, you could feel your nose hitting the bone of his pubis with each thrust.

After a few minutes he pulled himself out of your mouth and raised you up to turn you face against the wall, smashing your cheek against the cold and hard material. He pressed against you and spread your legs with his knees, he started biting your back and leaving little bruises, it was a little painful but very satisfying. You wanted to belong to him, you wanted him to leave his imprint on your body. You felt his beard irritated every inch of your skin.

"Did you think I was done with you? Huh? What did you taste like? Tell me, did you enjoy the taste of your pleasured wet pussy that I ravaged against the wall? " he whispered a few inches from your ear.

You were breathless with arousal, the situation was exciting because you didn't know what he was planning to do to you now.

"I-I loved it Mar... Doctor Whitly" you answered, your eyes full of lust. "Please... Fuck me... I need more..." you begged so desperately.

He giggled, "Look at you, so impatient for me to fuck you over and over again..."

You felt his hands moving towards the opening of your ass and you stiffened up. You never had......

He kissed you on the neck and pushed a finger into your mouth so you could lubricate it before whispering, "There's a part of your body you haven't let me visit yet, but you're so eager... I think it's time to let me in." He punctuated his words by pushing his finger inside your untouched hole and you groaned. You didn't expect this penetration to bring you so many waves of pleasure in your belly. 

After a few thrust you wanted more "Please... More..." you begged. Martin obeyed, adding another finger. You had never felt anything so good...

After a few minutes of preparation Martin burried his head in your neck, and pulled his full member into your ass in one thrust. You moaned in pain, but the pleasure very quickly replaced that unpleasant feeling, he let you adjust to his cock and then started to move his hips very fast.

"Ohhhhhhh ffffuuuck" you screamed. You knew you weren't going to be able to last long.

"I knew you'd like it," he growled in your neck.

Each thrust was a wave of pleasure, you were tasting ecstasy. It wasn't long before Martin came inside your tight hole, grabbing your hips firmly.

After a few seconds, Martin pulled out of your ass and attached his pants. You had a lot of pleasure but you didn't come.

"Martin, are you really going to stop there?! You can't leave me like this, please..." you begged, imploring him with your eyes, your face still blushing from the rise of your orgasm that hadn't had time to arrive.

Martin cleared his throat and sat in his chair, trying to catch his breath. "You got what you wanted, and you didn't come because I didn't give you permission," he said with a smirk. "You've been a very bad girl, you've provoked me and you've defied my authority... Maybe next time you'll earn your reward. " When he finished his sentence he got up and left his office, leaving you frustrated and soaked.


End file.
